The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Japanese pear tree (Pyrus pyrifiolia Nakai) bearing fruit with a yellowish-green skin, having a stout shoot and a long internode, strongly resistant to black spot disease, and having a high productivity.
In Japan, excellent cultivars, including `Kosui`, `Shinsui` and Hosui known as "Sansui", have been bred for a Japanese pear tree bearing a fruit with a yellowish-brown skin, and thus producers of pears were able to cultivate both early and mid-season varieties of the pear tree bearing a fruit with a yellowish-brown skin. Regarding a Japanese pear tree bearing a fruit with a yellowish-green skin, `Nijisseiki` is the best known cultivated species; others, for example, `Yakumo` and `Shinseiki`, are little-cultivated species. Thus, desirably the term of distribution of the pear fruit is extended, particularly using an early cultivar, and thus a useful early cultivar having a fruit that is soft, crisp and very juicy, with a high Brix, is required.
One purpose of our breeding program is to provide improved varieties of the pear fruit tree which can be picked earlier in the season than `Nijisseiki`.